


The Sky Weeps Iridescent Tears For Her Children Of Hate And Ignorance

by RyftWyrd



Series: Reaper: Child Of Oya [1]
Category: Children of Blood and Bone - Fandom, Legacy of Orïsha - Tomi Adeyemi
Genre: Amari is Bisexual or Pansexual, Bring your dice, Even the gods are gay, Everyone is gay here folks, Everyone is shippable, F/F, F/M, GAAYYYYY, Gen, I'm here to kick ass and inspire peeps to write, It's a dice prompt sheet, M/M, Multi, Other, and I'm all out of ass to kick, d12 - ships, d20 - scenarios, d6 - AUs, sorry if that's sacrilegious but hey i'm an atheist, thank you very much, whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: I love Tomi Adeyemi's story. It transported me. Enthralled me. I know we're all intimidated by her skill, but hey, she got there by practicing and working really hard, and with the encouragement of others. But let's all write stories, silly dumb fanfics, even deep and emotional ones, and show her that we're inspired by her amazing story!This is my first posting in this fandom, but it will not be my last. Be kind and don't judge me too hard! Thank you ;P Can't wait to meet y'all and see what cool ideas you'll come up with!!Now We Rise!!





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Bring your RPG dice and don't be afraid to add on, subtract, or multiply ;P

**D12** \- ships (optional and feel free to add more):

**1** \- Zelie/Amari

**2** \- Zelie/Inan

**3** \- Tzain/Amari

**4** \- Amari/Binta

**5** \- Saran/Kaea

**6** \- Tzain/Inan

**7** \- Zulaikha/Kwame/Folake

**8** \- Roen/Zelie

**9** \- OC|Reader/Zelie/Inan

**10** \- OC|Reader/Amari

**11** \- Lekan/Mama Agba

**12** \- Oya/Sango

* * *

**D6** \- AUs (optional and make them your own, no set formula):

**1** \- Gender/Sexswap (Children of Birth and Identity)

**2** \- Roleswap (Children of Causality and Influence)

**3** \- techpunk(sans magic) (Children of Steel and Rust)

**4** \- everyone lives/nobody dies (Children of Fluff and Love)

**5** \- Modern era(sans magic) (Children of Time and Hate)

**6** \- futuristic(with or sans magic) (Children of Stars and Space)

* * *

**D20 **\- scenario(also optional or pick whichever, or add your own):

**1** \- meet-cute

**2** \- enemies to friends to lovers

**3** \- hatred kiss/sex/argument

**4** \- first time

**5** \- negotiation

**6** \- accidents happen

**7** \- fake dating

**8** \- deep conversation

**9** \- pet adoption

**10** \- soul-foes

**11** \- somebody dies

**12** \- character/ship study

**13** \- canon alteration: Amari saves Binta

**14** \- canon alteration: Inan kills Saran

**15** \- canon alteration: Kaea is magic

**16** \- canon alteration: Saran is magic 

**17** \- canon alteration: Amari betrays Zelie 

**18** \- crack: hanahaki disease (because of course.)

**19** -crack: everything is the exact same except it's anime so everyone is super melodramatic 

**20** \- crack: everything is the exact same except somebody is turned into a kitten and they're adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now working on going through the book and forming a character description cheat sheet. I'll post it as a later chapter here when it's done. No guarantee as to how long that will take ;P
> 
> Comment with your favorite character, your favorite ship, a powerful phrase/scene from the book, and a scenario you would like to see written!! Also comment with any questions or clarifications you'd like ;P Thanks for reading, y'all!!
> 
> And yes, you can expect OC|Reader ships from me as well as Canon. I'm that kind of trash ;P Let everyone write what they enjoy and are inspired by.


	2. Character Studies

**Tzain** cares about his family deeply and wants them to be safe, but he's been the mom so long that he sometimes feels like his hard work and sacrifices are taken for granted. He takes his elevated status as a kosidan for granted and doesn't know how badly his sister has been treated for her status as a diviner. He has a secret playful side which isn't let out very often; he acts stern and brooding most of the time. He's just a teen. Let him have some fun.

Enjoys: Agbon, strategy, dancing, Amari

**Inan** wants to be a strong king and maximise the good he can do throughout his kingdom, therefore he is gradually torn by the danger of magic versus what his father actually has done to maji, his people.He's never had another soul connect to his so deeply before, so he's understandably infatuated by Zelie as soon as the hatred between the two is dropped. He's just a teen and he has the fate of the world pushed on him by his father.

Enjoys: Senet, strategy/tactics, moralizing

**Amari** wants to do the right thing. She has been coddled so long and longed for adventure, and now that she has it she can't imagine going back to who she used to be. She's lost her beloved friend to her father, she's lost her brother to her father, and was about to lose everything else she loved to her father as well. She kills in defense of herself and everyone she loves, she kills to ensure no further violence will happen. She's just a teen and she was forced to kill her father.

Enjoys: good food, comfort, friends, Tzain

**Zelie** is trapped in her own mind. She is traumatized by her mother's death and her own later torture, she is terrified of failing, constantly afraid that her failures will hurt the ones she loves. She's understandably, if stupidly, infatuated by Inan, the one person who knows how deeply her pain and fear runs. But she moves past her fear and tries to act to make the world a better place for her people. She's just a teen and the fate of the world was thrust upon her by the gods.

Enjoys: swimming, freedom, magic


End file.
